1.0.7
Beta v1.0.7 was released on August 12th, 2012 with the following changelog. General Changes *Plugin Metrics support, now fully utilized. *Players can no longer bind, view, or display help for any ability that they do not have permission to use. *Added a bunch of NoCheat support. Players should no longer get kicked for flying when using Bending abilities. Issues still exist with the damage abilities and nocheat. *Fixed a bug where BindToItem was default True on first load. *Updated all of the /bending help displays. *Removed links to the website when an element is chosen, in favor of the improved /bending help. *bending.log added to make keeping track of things easier. *Added PreciousStones support. *Added MySQL Support. New Command: /bending import will import all data from your bendingPlayers file. *Added /bending toggle, this will toggle bending on/off for players. Chiblocking *Added chiblocking! *Chiblockers have only a few active abilities, Instead they have increased sprinting and jumping. Please read the Chiblocking page of the wiki for more information. *New Ability: RapidPunch. Simply bind this ability and attack. You will deal double the damage. *New Ability: HighJump. Click with this ability to execute a High Jump. Waterbending *Made Waterbending a bit more fluid. *WaterSpout has been reworked. Click to toggle it. The spout is taller at night. While using WaterSpout, you can use other bending techniques. *Multiple WaterManipulations can be in progress at the same time. *Fixed a bunch of bugs with WaterManipulation. *WaterManipulation can now be used to move water to another location. Tap shift to select your source, then press and hold shift where you want the water to go. The Water will have no effect on any entity it passes through. *Waterbending smoke effects are now cleaner and easier to understand. *Fixed a bug where the biome could freeze water that was being bent. *Waterbenders now get a message when their bending is empowered by the moon. *Bloodbending added (Default: Ops only). See the wiki page for more information. *Removed WalkOnWater, instead, FreezeMelt your way to walk across bodies of water. *New Ability: IceSpike , read the wiki page for more information. *Removed Plantbending, instead it is just a passive ability with a permission node. *Water that is being bent can no longer be melted or evaporated. *Bending water from Ice is much smoother now, there will be no more holes when the ice thaws. *WaterBubble is larger at night. *Plants that are being bent will regrow after a period of time. This is configurable. If set to 0, plants will not regrow. *Clicking on a plant with WaterWall to select it will no longer destroy the plant. *Waterbenders can no longer bend Snow Blocks. Earthbending *Fixed a bug where temporary sand will stay sand when bent. *EarthGrab targets better. *Tremorsense smoke effect is now cleaner and easier to understand. *Earthbending now has sound. *EarthBlast and EarthTunnel now revert (Configurable) *New Ability: EarthArmor , read the wiki page for more information. *CompactColumn has been merged with Collapse. *EarthBlast's prepare range is much shorter now. This is to prevent abusive situations. To compensate, it will still suffocate the user for a second if it passes over their face. *Added a safe option for reverting Earthbending, it is on by default. Prevents Earthbending from reverting if the chunk has players in them. *Catapult works better with Anti Cheat plugins. *EarthTunnel now stops if you look too far away from it. Firebending *Extinguish now makes a noise when fire is smothered. *Removed FireStream *Made ArcOfFire and RingOfFire dissipate much quicker after being used. *Added FireBlast , read the wiki page for more information on it. *Firebenders now get a message when their bending is empowered by the sun. *Added WallOfFire , read the wiki page for more information. *Added Lightning , read the wiki page for more information. *ArcOfFire and RingOfFire have been merged into Blaze . Click for ArcOfFire, Sneak for RingOfFire. Read the wiki page for full details. *Illumination now uses a torch instead of glowstone. *Blaze is properly stronger in the Avatar state. Airbending *AirBlast now extinguishes targets. *AirScooter is now smoother. *Airbending smoke effects now look better, and are visible from further away. *Fire smothered by Airbending now makes an Extinguish noise. *Airbenders can jump a bit higher than before. *AirSwipe breaks things as if it were a fist, instead of dropping any item. Category:Updates